The Bean Brigade: Quoth the Raven
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: They're baaaack! The Bean Brigade battles the Titans on Control Freak's insistence, but actually have special plans for Raven, involving her evil father. Can the Titans save their teammate?
1. Behold the antiTitans!

I'd like to thank whoever e-mailed me the ideas for future Bean Brigade stories (I believe their handle was Terras#1fan). You know who you are.

The Bean Brigade #5

Quote the Raven

Secret Mountain HQ 

Control Freak strode through the halls of the Bean Brigade's headquarters, and he was steaming.

"Curse those Teen Titans!" he shouted "yet again, they ruined another one of my brilliant plots!"

Just then, Ember materialized in front of him, "what are you complaining about now?" she asked.

"Don't do that!" CF said, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, I'll give you a heart attack, not all the mounds of food you eat" Ember replied, "now what were you whining about?"

"The Teen Titans, my sworn enemies" CF explained "I had a brilliant plan this time; use an army of sophisticated robots, like the ones found on _Battlestar Wars, _to destroy them. But they again ruined my plans and set me back several robots! Oh, how I hate them."

"These Titans sound pretty tough" Ember replied, "but of course, they wouldn't be a match for me. Maybe I should take them on for ya."

Suddenly, Control Freak got an idea "Of course!" he exclaimed "the reason why I've failed to defeat the Titans in the past is because I work alone. What I need is a group, a sort of 'anti-Titans', if you will. And it just so happens I already have one."

"Who? A bunch of your zit faced nerd pals?" Ember asked.

"No, the Bean Brigade" CF explained "with our combined powers, we can crush the Titans!"

"I would like to see these Titans you're always whining about" Ember said "but I'm not sure boss bean will go for it."

"Oh he'll go for it" CF said, "just let me talk to him. I'm sure I can persuade him."

Later that day, all of the members of the Bean Brigade gathered in their meeting room.

"If there's no new business, we can begin today's meeting" Hannibal said.

"Actually sir, I have something I wanted to say" CF began "for months now, I have suffered defeat after humiliating defeat at the hands of the Teen Titans. But I've realized that if I were to have a group supporting me for example, you guys, then I would finally be able to dispose of my arch-enemies once and for all!"

"You make an intriguing point" Hannibal said "rarely has our group worked together to eliminate the common enemy of one of it's members."

"Does that mean you'll help me take care of the Tick?" Herring asked.

"Maybe another time" Hannibal replied "alright Control Freak, the Bean Brigade will help you take care of the Teen Titans. From what I've heard, they're quite the popular superheroes. Taking them out will make our reputation, and establish us as a force ta be reckoned with."

"Thank you, oh thank you!" CF said, bowing down "you won't regret this!"

"Get up boy, you're starting to act like that idiot Spicer" Hannibal replied.

"Hey! What's wrong with bootlicking?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, if yer doing it" Hannibal replied, "now then, let's book ourselves a flight ta Jump City."

Jump City 

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans had no clue of the evil they were soon to face. And they also had no clue that this would soon be one battle they'd never forget. In Titans Tower, everyone was just casually hanging around. Except for Beast Boy, that is. "Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running up to his leader.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Well, you how there's a bunch of new Titans?"

"Of course, I was there when we fought the Brotherhood of Evil, what's your point?" Robin asked.

"Well, I figured since they can't all live in Jump City, and since Titans East was such a big success, that we should establish a Titans North & South."

Out of nowhere he pulled a chalkboard labeled with pictures of other Titans and various notes.

"See, Titans North, will consist of Wonder Girl, Herald, Wildebeest, Hotspot, Pantha, and Jericho. Titans South would be Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Star, Bushido, Argent, Kole, & Gnarrk. So, whatta think?"

"And where exactly would these teams be based?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy's face fell flat, "well, I really didn't think about location" he said "I just made up the rosters. Oh, and t-shirts."

He grabbed a box labeled "Titan team shirts" and pulled out one labeled "Titans North" written over a large T-logo.

He forced Robin into the shirt, "what do you think, pretty comfy huh?"

Robin struggled out of the shirt and tossed it away, "I appreciate all the work you've done Beast Boy, but those other Titans are going to work out of their respective homes. We can't just force them into teams."

"You're right" Beast Boy said "I was just thinking that we needed a way to distribute all our new members."

"Well, I appreciate the effort, but I'm sure the others would prefer to work solo" Robin replied.

"Aww man! Now what am I going to do with all these T-shirts?" Beast Boy whined. Quickly he sidled over ot Raven, "hey Raven, you want a T-shirt?" he asked "I made them myself."

"Go away" Raven said.

"Come on!" Beast Boy pleaded "I had a bunch of these printed up and now I have nobody to give them to!"

"I'm not going to tell you again" Raven replied.

Beast Boy knew she wasn't to be trifled with and quietly slipped away.

"Maybe Cy will want one" he said "or if not, at least we can use them for stankball."

The Next Day

Things were pretty quiet in Jump City, at least, until the Titans alarm rang.

"What is it this time?" Cyborg asked, making his way towards their computer. The viewscreen showed Control Freak, blasting buildings with some kind of laser gun.

"Control Freak again?" Beast Boy exclaimed, astonished "didn't we just whoop his nerdy butt yesterday?"

"I guess he didn't get the message" Robin said "Titans, go!"

And soon, the Titans made their way to the site of Control Freak's rampage.

"Playtime's over Control Freak" Robin said, dismounting the R-Cycle, "time for you to enjoy a nice trip to prison."

"Ahh, the Titans, I was hoping you would show up" CF began "I have a little surprise for you."

"It's not more of those lame robots is it?" Beast Boy asked "cause you should know that won't work on us."

"Actually, I've learned from that mistake. And from all of my mistakes. I've thought a long time about why I never succeed in defeating you, and do you know what I've figured out my flaw is?"

"That you're fat?" Beast Boy asked.

"No"

"That you're obsessed with pop culture?" Cyborg guessed.

"No."

"That you have the acne?" Starfire suggested.

"No! It's that I always choose to battle you alone. For if comics and science fiction have taught me nothing, it's that only a team can beat a team. So let me introduce you to my new team, the Adolescent Adversaries."

"First off, my counterpart to Cyborg, the mysterious speed villain Gearhead."

Upon mention of his name, the yellow and black clad villain appeared.

"Next, to deal with the transformation powers of Beast Boy, I give you, Hannibal Bean! To counteract the mystic powers of Raven, that supernatural singing sensation, Ember McLane. And last, but certainly not least, to face off against the always lovely Starfire, the maniacal mistress of weather herself, Weather Vane!"

Soon the four aforementioned villains stood next to Control Freak, ready for the attack.

"What comic book did you dig these rejects out of?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, you really think we can't handle these guys?" Beast Boy.

"We'll soon find out" CF said, "Adversaries, attack!"

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they were on their way.

Will the Titans be a match for these new foes? Read the next chapter and find out.


	2. The Titans meet thier match

"A giant bean?" Beast Boy asked, upon confronting Hannibal "and I thought that living tofu was weird. Oh well, I'm gonna put you in a huge burrito."

"Guess again, green jeans" Hannibal replied "Moby Morpher!"

Instantly he transformed into a gorilla.

"Pfft, is that all you got?" Beast Boy asked, also turning into a green gorilla "see, I can do the same thing."

"But can ya do this?" Hannibal asked, "Moby Morpher!"

Within minutes, he was transformed into a carbon copy of Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, turning back to normal "you can't be me. I'm me!"

"Are you?" Hannibal replied in Beast Boy's voice "maybe you're just a copy of me."

"Oh no, you're not fooling me" Beast Boy said "cause I saw you transform into me. Therefore, I must be the real Beast Boy, and you're a fake."

"I can't fool you" the Hannibal BB replied.

"Yup, you have to get up pretty early to pull one over on…" Beast Boy didn't get a chance to finish his rant, as Hannibal punched him aside.

"Moby Morpher!" he shouted, and transformed into a ninja.

Meanwhile, Cyborg squared off against his counterpart, Gearhead.

"A cyborg to fight me, that's real original" he said "but then, Control Freak isn't known for his originality. So what, do you have a sonic cannon like me too?"

"Actually, I do this" Gearhead said, firing several missile like projectiles from under his arm.

Cyborg quickly avoided them "ha, ha, ya missed me!" he said mockingly.

"I wasn't aiming for you" Gearhead replied, and pointed to something behind him.

"Cyborg looked and saw that the T-Car was now covered in the signature yellow color scheme of Gearhead.

"My car!" he shouted, "what did you do to my baby!"

"Your car works for me now" Gearhead explained "and soon, so will you."

"Dude, that's it, nobody messes with my car!" Cyborg said, his sonic cannon charging "you're going down!"

While those two quarreled, Starfire attempted to reason with the villain she was pitted against.

"I do not wish to hurt you" she said "but if you persist in attacking us, I will be forced to."

"You may not wish to hurt me, but I have no problem hurting you!" Weather Vane said, sending a barrage of hail Starfire's way.

"Frozen water? This is how you attack?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, that was just a small sample of what I can do" WV explained "maybe some lightning would be more suitable."

So saying, she hurled a bolt, which Starfire narrowly avoided. The Tamaranean princess let loose with a barrage of starbolts, which WV had a difficult time avoiding.

"Time for you to get snowed in!" she said, generating snow clouds.

"Hey, when did it become winter all of a sudden?" Beast Boy asked, before narrowly dodging a blow from Hannibal.

The thick snow made it difficult for Starfire to see, but she knew her enemy was above her, and fired in that direction.

Raven meanwhile was contending with Ember. "So, what are you supposed to be, some kind of punk rocker?" she asked "cause we already have a villain like that."

"Tough talk coming from somebody who dresses like a monk" Ember said "you ever been to a clothing store?"

"You ever looked in a mirror?" Raven countered.

Ember seethed with rage, "let's see you come with smart remarks now dipstick!" she said, firing a wave of energy from her guitar.

Raven generated a shield from her dark energy, but it took a lot of power to hold it up.

"Not bad" Ember said "maybe you'll like my next tune. I call it 'gray girl's going down!'"

Ember adjusted her dial and fired her giant energy fist. Raven avoided it watching as it made a huge hole in the concrete and quickly looked around for something to attack with. Spying some lampposts, she concentrated hard "azarath metrion zinthos!"

The lampposts through the air like large spears, but merely passed through the girl.

"What the…?" Raven asked, amazed.

"Oh did I forget to mention? I'm a ghost" Ember said "so I can make it that you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you."

And she strummed another power cord that knocked the shocked Raven for a loop.

As his teammates squared off against the Brigade, Robin battled Control Freak, using his quarterstaff to avoid blows from the villain's lightsaber-like weapon.

"Even with a team you still won't win Control Freak" Robin said "but at least you'll have some new cellmates."

"Clever talk, boy blunder" CF said "but in case you haven't been paying attention, my team's winning!"

Meanwhile, Raven had tossed everything she could find at Ember, but it didn't affect her in the slightest, and it was taking lots of energy for her shield to block all the ghost rocker's attacks.

"Face it lady, you can't beat me" Ember said "why don't you just give up."

"Not going to happen" Raven said "and I'm not out of tricks yet. Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Before Ember could react, Raven wrapped her up in a cocoon of dark energy. "That should hold you" she said.

"Not quite" Ember replied, simply going intangible and slipping out "looks like you'll have to try a little harder. In the meantime, I think I'll help the people of this place rock out!" So saying, she flew off, with Raven in hot pursuit.

While Raven followed Ember, the other Titans didn't notice, still engaged in battle with their foes. Robin disarmed Control Freak, then whacked him a few times with the staff, before finishing him with a kick to the chest.

Cyborg punched Gearhead and knocked him down. "Now you restore the T-Car or you're gonna get a complete overhaul" he threatened, pointing his sonic cannon at the villain.

"If you insist" Gearhead replied slyly; suddenly, wires emerged from his arm and connected to Cyborg's legs.

"What the..?" he asked, quite confused.

"Normally, my powers are designed to take over vehicles, but let's see what happens on actual robot parts" Gearhead replied.

Suddenly, Cyborg's legs began to change to yellow and began to move around.

"Hey, quit doing that!" Cyborg shouted, but Gearhead merely chuckled as he made Cyborg move to and fro. Cyborg tried to blast the villain off of him, but his legs made him miss and he nearly hit Starfire.

"Friend Cyborg, please be careful where you are firing your weapon" she said.

Her attention on Cyborg, WV sent forth a wind gust, one that knocked the Tamaranean into her mechanized teammate.

"Starfire, Cy, you guys all right?" Beast Boy asked, transformed back to normal. Of course, he forgot to deal with Hannibal, and the bean knocked him for a loop with one swing of his vine like arm.

Robin too, was distracted by the chaos and it allowed Control Freak to get in a cheap shot.

"This has been fun Titans, but it's obvious you're outmatched" he bragged "and next time we meet, we'll finish you for good!"

With that, he and the other villains fled. Gearhead undid his wires from Cyborg's legs; "you can have your car back" he said "it wasn't my type anyway."

"Please don't tell me I just got my butt kicked by something I eat in chili" Beast Boy said.

"Man, I don't know where Control Freak dug up these guys, but they're tough" Cyborg replied.

"They just caught us by surprise, that's all" Robin added "when we meet them again, and we will, they won't be so lucky."

"I hate to interrupt your motivating speech" Beast Boy said "but have any of you guys seen Raven?"

What the Titans didn't know was that, at that moment, Raven was battling Ember over downtown Jump City.

"You can't win" Raven said "despite being a ghost, I'll find a way to beat you."

"You keep telling yourself that" Ember said "and maybe it'll be true."

"Azarath…" Raven didn't get a chance to finish, as Ember blasted her with a pink blast from her hand, followed by the energy fist from the guitar.

As expected, the combined onslaught proved to be too much for the young sorcereress, and she plummeted to the ground, making an impression in the pavement.

Ember floated down towards her "you lose, dipstick" she said mockingly "and if the bean man didn't need you for his plans, I'd finish you right here."

Next time, Raven finds herself a prisoner of the Bean Brigade, while the Titans recruit some old friends to help locate her.


	3. The Master Plan Revealed

A few minutes later, the other Titans arrived at the scene of the battle, only to find both Ember and Raven gone.

"Well, they were obviously here" Cyborg commented "one of them had to have made this crater."

"I am worried" Starfire said "our friend Raven could be in trouble."

"We need to get back to the Tower" Robin said, "I'm sure Control Freak's new gang is connected to this somehow, and we need to find out more about them."

Raven slowly began to regain consciousness, and she opened her eyes, bit by bit.

"Where am I?" she asked, "last thing I remember, that rocker girl knocked me out with a power blast."

Slowly, everything began to come into focus; she surveyed her surroundings, but was unable to determine where she was.

She attempted to get up, and found that she was tightly chained to a metal chair. Her hands were behind her back and wrapped with the thick chain, and more of it was tied around her chest, securing her to the chair. A length had also been used to tie her ankles.

"What's going on? Who did this?" Raven asked "I demand you show yourself and tell me why you kidnapped me!"

When no one answered, she began to struggle against the chains, trying to summon her dark energy to break them.

"Struggle all ya want" a southern accented voice replied from the shadows, "those chains have been specially designed to resist yer dark powers."

"Who are you?" Raven asked. Out of the shadows stepped a familiar figure, the giant bean she and her friends had fought earlier.

"Control Freak's teammate?" Raven asked, "I wouldn't have figured him to be smart enough to try something like this."

"He isn't" Hannibal explained "see, Control Freak works for me. He wanted a chance ta take down you and yer Titan pals, so I let it appear as though he was in charge."

"Okay" Raven said, still a little unsure of what was going on "so again, why did you grab me?"

"I've been researching powerful beings" Hannibal explained "when I came across a delightful article 'bout a fella named Trigon. Upon further reading, I learned that he's your pappy, and that you're the key ta bring him into our world. So when Control Freak decided he wanted ta take out the Titans, well, the opportunity was too good ta resist."

"First of all, whatever you are, Trigon may have created me, but he's not my father! Secondly, your little plan won't work because I've destroyed him, and the part of me that was him is also gone."

"You say that, but I have a feeling that somewhere in that body of yours is the tools ta bring yer pappy here into our world" Hannibal said "and I've sent my associates ta obtain a special device ta help me find out."

"You won't get away with this!" Raven said "if I don't escape, the Titans will find me and stop you!"

"They're welcome ta try, my dear" Hannibal said "but I'm not worried about them."

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, the remaining Titans were continuing their search for Raven.

"Nothing on her communicator" Cyborg said, his own at the ready.

"If only there were someway we could track her" Robin said "without her communicator."

"Can't we do one of those energy scan things?" Beast Boy asked, "ya know, scan her dark powers or something?"

"It could work" Cyborg said "what do we have to lose?"

"In the meantime, we'd better get some backup" Robin said "with one Titan short, we're going to need some help to rescue her. Beast Boy, contact all available Titans in the area and tell them to get here ASAP."

"You can count on me chief" Beast Boy replied, "I won't let you down."

"Do you think Raven will be all right?" Starfire asked Robin, after BB left.

"She'll be fine, she's a tough girl" Robin replied "it's her kidnappers I'd be worried about."

Back at the Brigade's secret hideout, Jack Spicer and Control Freak had arrived to take the guard shift on their prisoner. Knowing that her portly foe had an inflated ego, Raven decided to use that to her advantage.

"So Control Freak, this is what you've been reduced to, taking orders from a living bean?" she asked.

"He may be a bean, but he's a brilliant leader" CF replied.

"Oh he's brilliant all right" Raven added, "but you're not. I mean, he probably came up with this plan, not you. You want to prove yourself as being one of our greatest enemies, but the truth is, you are, and always will be, a joke."

"Oh really?" CF asked, "well I'm not the one chained to a chair, am I?"

"You'd better hope I stay chained up" Raven replied "cause when I get loose, guess who's going to be the first person I take my anger out on?"

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth" CF replied angrily.

"I got it" Jack volunteered; pulling a white cloth from his coat, he approached the helpless Raven and tied it around her mouth. She could only make muffled grunts and that upset her even more.

"Much better" CF replied, "now our D&D game can proceed uninterrupted."

Raven meanwhile began to thrash against her bonds, hoping to loosen them or the gag. _Come on Titans, where are you? _She thought.

The Titans were still at the Tower, with Robin setting their plan into motion.

"I've decided that we'll each split into groups of three to find Raven" he said "Starfire, Kid Flash, and myself will take the west side. Cyborg, you Beast Boy, and Jinx take the east."

"You got it Rob" Cyborg replied; after Robin's group departed, he turned to his two companions.

"So Jinx, this is your first time riding in the T-Car. You exicted?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders "it's just a car."

"Just a car?!" Cyborg exclaimed "is the Mona Lisa just a painting? The T-Car is a brilliant piece of engineering. And when I find that cyborg guy that messed with her, I'll…"

"Easy Cy" Beast Boy said "let's just go before you do something you'll regret."

Back at Hannibal's base, the other BB members arrived. "We got it boss man, seriously" Motor Ed said the moment he stepped through the door.

"I hope it wasn't too difficult" Hannibal replied.

"Those monks beat Herring up pretty good" Slipstream replied "and that wind monk tossed me around."

"But other than that, we obtained it easily" Ottoman finished.

Ed handed Bean the object in question; it resembled a yo-yo, but with a black body.

"Excellent" Hannibal replied, "now ta put phase two of my plan into action."

Raven was still struggling against her bonds when she saw Hannibal Bean enter the room. _What does he want? To gloat? _

"Do it" Hannibal ordered CF.

"Um, sir, are you sure we shouldn't reconsider this?" he asked nervously "you know how powerful she is, and she did threaten to tear me a new one."

"I know what I'm doing, now do it" Hannibal ordered.

Covering his eyes, CF reluctantly obeyed and pointed his remote at Raven. Within seconds, the chains that bound her fell away. Raven didn't have time to question why she was freed, but rather took advantage to free her legs and yank the gag off.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she cried, levitating the chair she had been secured too and hurling it at Control Freak.

Then she faced Hannibal "that was a stupid mistake" she said "what's to keep me from leaving and contacting the Titans?"

"Nothing, I suppose" Hannibal replied, "but are ya sure you don't want ta deal with me first?"

"Good point" Raven replied and flew forward to battle the bean. She used her powers to hurl everything she could find in proximity at him. He dodged most of them ,but was pinned behind a desk.

"Now I'm calling the Titans" Raven said "and you're going to jail."

Suddenly, she noticed that he was reaching for something in his vine-like hand. "Oh no you don't" Raven said, grabbing the weapon with her powers.

She dropped it in her hand and stared at it "a yo-yo?" she asked incredulously "what's so dangerous about this?"

"It's not any ordinary yo-yo" Hannibal explained "it's called the Yin Yo-Yo."

"So, what makes it so special?" she demanded.

"Use it and say 'Yin yo-yo' and you'll have your answer" Hannibal replied.

Raven wasn't sure she should trust him, but if this item was in his hands, it could be potentially dangerous. She should check to make sure it wasn't a weapon or something.

"Yin yo-yo" Raven said, using the Wu. Suddenly, a weird sensation came over her, and she felt as though something was leaving her body. Seconds later, she bolted upright, her mind filled with only one thing;

Evil.

"Did I forget ta mention that the yo-yo makes ya the opposite of how you normally are?" Hannibal asked, pushing aside the desk "silly me. So, how are ya feeling Raven?"

"Like causing chaos and destruction" the now evil Raven replied.

"And ya know how ya could do that" Hannibal said "by raising your dad. Oh wait, I heard that ya destroyed him, oh well."

"Actually, there might be traces of him at the place where he was destroyed" Raven expalined "if I go there and concentrate, I can resurrect him."

"Sounds like a field trip" Hannibal said evilly "I'll pack us a lunch."

"Can I have a juice box?" CF asked groggily from the floor.

In the next chapter, no one gets a juice box, but the Titans face off against the full roster of the Bean Brigade. Will Jinx and Kid Flash be any help?


	4. Enter the Dragons

Meanwhile, Raven's friends were still searching for her, but with no success.

"I fear we may never find her" Starfire told Robin as she flew overhead.

"Don't talk like that" Robin replied "she has to be in the city somewhere. Maybe Cyborg and the others have had more luck."

But the group in the T-Car had been no more successful. "Man, I'd give anything to see Raven's smirking face right now" Beast Boy replied.

Just then, something started beeping on the car's radar.

"Hey, it's Raven's communicator" Cyborg said, "wonder why we couldn't pick it up before?"

"Maybe she lost it?" Jinx suggested.

"Well whatever the reason, it's working now, so we can find her" Cyborg said "hey Robin, you there? We got a lock on Raven."

From over the radio, Robin's voice came back "I just picked it up too. Kind of strange that her communicator would work all of a sudden."

"You think it's a trap?" Cyborg's voice asked over his communicator.

"Maybe" Robin replied "but it could also give us an idea where Raven is. I say we follow it."

"You got it" Cyborg replied, then turned to his passengers "hang on to your hats" he said as the T-Car rolled off.

Over at the site of Trigon's destruction, Hannibal Bean gripped Raven's communicator in his vine-like hand.

"I suspect that your teammates have picked up the signal from yer communicator" he said "they should be here momentarily."

"Good" Raven replied "I look forward to destroying them."

A few minutes later, the two groups of Titans arrived at the source of the communicator.

"This place looks familiar for some reason" Beast Boy said, "have we ever been here before?"

"It's where I destroyed Trigon" came a voice they all knew "fitting, since it'll now be the place where you will be destroyed."

"Raven?" the Titans asked, seeing their teammate floating nearby.

"Hey Raven, where've you been, and what's with the whole 'you will be destroyed' thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Have you forgotten that we are your friends?" Starfire added.

"I don't have any friends" Raven replied "especially not you!"

"What's wrong with you?" Robin asked, "don't you recognize us?"

"I'm afraid your little friend has experienced a little change of heart" Hannibal explained, walking into view "namely, she no longer has one."

"Bean guy?" Beast Boy asked, confused, "but he's one of Control Freak's minions."

Hannibal chuckled "Control Freak's a good villain, but do ya really think he has what it takes ta lead a team? I mean, come on, you know him better than I do."

"Dude's got a point" Cyborg added.

"So Control Freak's not in charge, big deal" Robin said "that still doesn't explain what happened to Raven."

"I gave your friend a little makeover" Hannibal explained "and in exchange, she's gonna help me by resurrecting her pappy Trigon."

"If you do that, you'll destroy the world!" Robin exclaimed.

"Maybe" Hannibal said, "but maybe I know of a way to control him."

"If you do, you won't be able to use it" Robin said, "Titans, go!"

"Bean Brigade, take care of these fools!" Hannibal ordered "keep them busy long enough fer Raven to finish what she's doing."

And so the Titans found themselves facing the full roster of the Bean Brigade. Cyborg singled out Gearhead for attack, only to find out he wasn't alone.

"Dude, who are you supposed to be, '80's guy?'" he asked upon seeing Motor Ed.

"Are you saying my hairstyle's out of style bro?" Ed asked "cause lots of dudes wear the mullet, seriously. And if I were an '80's guy', I'd have on a Member's Club jacket, and one of those wide ties, seriously."

"You're a weirdo" Cyborg replied.

"And you're scrap, seriously" Ed replied, "bust him up!"

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had tackled the Herring, knowing that he was the easiest villain to take out.

"Seriously, a dude in a fish costume?" he asked, "could I maybe get some tougher competition?" He got his wish when a Jack Bot plowed into him.

"Jack Bots, get the green guy!" Jack ordered.

"Now this is my kind of fight" Beast Boy said, transforming into a rhino.

In other fights, Robin again found himself battling Control Freak, with the Ottoman adding additional assistance. Weather Vane and Slipstream teamed up to take on Starfire. Kid Flash found his super speed difficult to use thanks to the tremors of Temblor.

That left Jinx vs. Ember.

"So what are you, that demon lady's sister or something?" Ember asked as she floated over her foe.

"Ew, no!" Jinx replied "we're just teammates. The name's Jinx, remember it, cause it's going to be the person who takes you down!"

"Pretty cocky, I like that" Ember said "your outfit's not bad either. Almost makes me sorry I have to destroy you."

As she strummed her guitar, Jinx used her powers and the blast missed its' mark, instead landing mere feet from where Jack was hovering.

"What the?"

"Oh did I forget to mention" Jinx asked, a big grin on her face "my powers are to cause bad luck for people. Let me show you" and she pointed towards the patch of ground Temblor was standing on.

Suddenly, his gauntlets began to act up.

"What's wrong with these things?" he asked, "I just checked 'em out today!"

No longer bombarded by tremors, Kid Flash took the opportunity to deliver a couple of superspeed punches to the mercenary.

"You should always check your equipment before going into battle" he said, "you never know when it'll fail on you."

Then he delivered one more punch to the jaw that knocked the villain out cold. He looked at Jinx and she blew him a kiss; he barely had time to receive it before a tornado from Slipstream blasted him from behind.

"Let's see you outrun this tornado" he cackled.

Jinx prepared to help her boyfriend, but was taken out by a blast from Ember's guitar. Before she could recover, Ember floated down and quickly lashed her hands behind her back with a spare guitar string.

"Let's see how tough you are when you can't use your powers" Ember said, delivering a punch to the girl's face. She followed with a kick to the gut; it made Jinx feel like her organs had been rearranged.

The ghost rocker sent another punch to Jinx's face, knocking the girl on her posterior.

"This is too fun!" Ember exclaimed "there's nothing I love better than an opponent who can't fight back. Maybe when I'm done, I'll take care of your little boyfriend as well."

That remark made Jinx angry and she rushed at her tormentor, but was met with an elbow to the gut.

"Enough playing around" Ember said, readying one of her ecto blasts, "time to finish you. Then when you're a ghost, I'll give you the pleasure of shining my boots."

"Arrow sparrow!"

Several flaming bird-like projectiles slammed into Ember, knocking her off her feet.

"Not you dipsticks again!" she shouted.

Jinx turned her head to see whom Ember was referring to; they were a quartet of monks, all clad in red robes, save for one, who wore black.

"Maybe if you guys didn't steal Wu from us, we wouldn't have to fight ya" Raimundo said "now give back the Yin yo-yo."

"Get bent" Ember responded, blasting with her guitar.

"She never learns, does she?" Kimiko said.

"Wudai Orion formation!" Joining together, the monks emitted a blast of power that hurt even a ghost like Ember, blasting her into a nearby tree, and extinguishing her ponytail.

"While she was out, Clay untied Jinx; "ya all right ma'am?" he asked.

"I am now" Jinx explained "thanks for the help, but who are you?"

"All you need to know is that we're on your side" Rai explained "okay dragons, let's get these guys!"

Naturally, the arrival of the four monks did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, who are the guys in pajamas?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who cares, they're obviously helping us" Cyborg said.

He avoided a punch from Ed, then noticed Gearhead trying to take control of him again. "Not this time" he responded, hitting the evil cyborg with a near point blank blast from his sonic cannon.

"Titans, we need to stop Raven" Robin said, "so let's hurry through these guys."

"No problem" Beast Boy responded; turning into a gorilla, he smashed the last Jack Bot, then tossed the remains at Jack himself.

Since Slipstream was dealing with Kid Flash, Starfire contended with Weather Vane alone.

"Another arctic cold should take care of…oof!" she shouted, sustaining a starbolt.

"You talk too much" Starfire replied, before letting loose with her eye beams.

Meanwhile, Robin continued to battle CF and his lightsaber, until one of the new arrivals showed up and helped to block the weapon with a sword. With both of his blades being blocked, CF soon fell prey to a kick to the chest.

"Thanks for the help" Robin said "who are you anyway?"

"Let's just say we're no friends of Hannibal Bean" Rai explained "it's because of him that your friend is evil, but we can help. Bean dude stole something from us; you help us get it back, and we can use it to turn her back to normal."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Robin said.

Meanwhile, Hannibal was watching all of the chaos and he was not amused.

"I can't believe those miserable monks showed up ta ruin my plans" he said "but it won't matter. In a few more minutes, Trigon will be back and they'll all cease to exist!"

"Guess again" Robin replied, his quarterstaff at the ready.

"Ah, the Titans fearless leader" Hannibal said, "you think you can defeat me?"

"For Raven's sake, I'll try" Robin replied, and launched an attack. Hannibal proved to be better than the boy anticipated, blocking his every move.

"Excuse me while I slip into a body with a bit more mobility, Moby Morpher!"

Within minutes, Hannibal had again transformed into a ninja, and with his advanced fighting skills, kept Robin at bay. Rai noticed the fight and decided to help as only he could.

"Blade of the Nebula, wind!" he said, directing his weapon right towards Hannibal. The impact knocked the bean turned ninja for a loop, and Rai quickly jumped atop him, relieving him of the Yin yo-yo.

"You really shouldn't carry this around with you" he said mockingly "somebody might steal it."

"Get that boy!" Hannibal bellowed "don't let him use the yo-yo!"

Motor Ed tried to grab Rai, but the young monk slipped from his grasp and felled him with a chop to the gut.

"I got him!" Herring replied, but Rai slipped under his legs.

"Omi, go long" he shouted, tossing the yo-yo to his bald teammate. Hannibal, meanwhile, knocked Robin off of him, but soon noticed that all the remaining Titans were gathered around him.

"Game over bean" Cyborg said "give up now and we won't feed you to Beast Boy."

"And I love beans" BB added.

Hannibal simply chuckled "ya'll think you've won? In case you forgot, Raven is still evil and still gonna bring her pappy back to life. Even if ya have the Yin yo-yo, you'll never stop her in time."

"That's what you think" Robin said "Titans, attack Raven. Don't let her finish her incantation."

As Raven readied the dark powers she needed, she felt herself being blasted from behind. She turned around and saw Starfire floating nearby.

"I apologize for this Raven, but you are not yourself" she said.

"Azarath, metrion zinthos!" Raven responded, ripping up a huge chunk of ground and using it to cocoon her teammate.

However, she was instantly blasted by Cyborg's sonic cannon. "Boo-ya!" he exclaimed happily.

"I'm getting really tired of you" Raven said, using her powers to control the cannon and divert its' blasts.

"Typhoon Boom, Earth!"

"Judolette Flip, Fire!"

The two elemental attacks were enough to break Raven's concentration, releasing her hold on Cyborg's cannon.

"Thanks for the help" Cyborg said "now maybe you can help us bring her back to her senses."

"Already on it" Rai replied.

What does Raimundo have in store, and will it work? Find out in the conclusion of the story.


	5. Raven Restored

While this was going on, Omi had combined the Yin yo-yo with the Yang yo-yo and was readying himself for the mission at hand.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Beast Boy asked, having wandered away from the others.

"I am travelling to the Yin-Yang world, where I can free your friend's chi and restore her."

"Can I come with?" Beast Boy asked "I've never been to a Yin-Yang world before. Heck, I've never even heard of it."

"All right, I suppose I could use an extra pair of hands" Omi replied "Yin-Yang yo-yo!"

Once the portal was opened, Omi and Beast Boy jumped in.

"So this is the Yin-Yang world" Beast Boy said "it's kind of like being in a black and white movie. So, what does this chi stuff look like?"

"It is in one of these bottles" Omi said, pointing to the bottles on the rows and rows of shelves.

"Great" Beast Boy replied, before transforming into a bloodhound "I hope a sense of smell will work here, or we're going to be here a while."

Meanwhile, the Titans and Xiaolin Dragons were still battling Raven, but her powers were proving too difficult to overcome. And the fact that the Titans pulled their punches, for fear of hurting her, also didn't help much.

"I'm getting really tired of this" Raven said "so I'm ending it for good!"

"Guess again lady" Rai replied, "Typhoon, oof!" he hadn't even finished his attack when Raven tossed a nearby rock at him.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed, heading over to check on her fallen teammate.

"Ya wanna play with rocks lady?" Clay asked "cause I can give ya a whole mess of rocks. Seismic Kick…"

Again Raven cut him off, this time using her powers to lift him off the ground.

"You're really starting to annoy me" she said, before tossing him into Robin.

"Okay Raven, I didn't want to do this, but…" Cyborg, began, his cannon at the ready. But of course, this time, Raven was ready for him, and directed his cannon to blast Starfire out of the air, who promptly landed atop her colleague.

"Now if there are no further interruptions" Raven replied "get ready for the end of the world."

As Hannibal watched happily, Raven began to chant, her power surrounding her; a large blast shot up into the sky, creating a swirling vortex of darkness.

"Oh no!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Hannibal added "say farewell ya miserable Titans!"

Raven's chanting continued and the dark energy continued to swirl, like some kind of whirlpool of evil. Suddenly, a little portal opened up nearby and out came Omi & Beast Boy.

"How fortunate I was to have you with me" the monk beamed proudly "we located your friend's chi in half the time!"

"Yeah, well you'd better do something with it fast" Beast Boy said, pointing to the sky, "cause it looks like something bad is about to happen."

Omi quickly uncorked the bottle marked "Raven" and the energy that was Raven's positive chi flowed out. Raven continued to chant, when suddenly, her good energy reached her body. She began to shake, as if suffering a seizure of some kind, while the dark energy continued to swirl.

"What in the heck are ya doing?" Hannibal shouted, "don't stop know, ya just got ta the good part!"

"What's going on here?" Raven asked, before looking at the dark portal forming above her "and what am I doing? Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos" she continued to chant.

Suddenly, the swirling dark energy sucked back into her body, and the skies were clear again.

"I think it worked" Beast Boy commented.

"No no no!" Hannibal shouted "this wasn't supposed ta happen! Ya were supposed ta bring back Trigon so he could ravage the planet!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, bean boy" Raven said, floating down towards him "and there's still the matter of you controlling me to do evil. I may have my good side back, but it won't seem like it once I'm finished with you."

"Now, surely we can talk this out" Hannibal began.

Raven just used her powers to grab him and repeatedly smashed the evil bean into the ground.

"Let that be a lesson for next time" she said, "you mess with me again, and I won't go easy on you."

"I am glad to have you back to normal, friend Raven" Starfire said happily, grabbing her in a big hug.

"What have I said about the hugs?" Raven asked.

"So, what do we do with bean and his flunkies?" Cyborg asked.

"The police can take care of them" Robin said "Hannibal Bean won't be bothering anyone for a long time."

"Guess again boy blunder" Hannibal weakly replied, "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. Or root, as the case may be. Weather Vane, a little fog for a quick escape."

Before the Titans or Dragons even thought to react, the area was covered by a thick fog.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. Typhoon Boom, wind!"

The tornado blew the fog away, but by then, the villains had escaped.

"How do they do that?" Clay asked.

Later, that day, the Titans were celebrating Raven's safe return.

"We're glad to have you back on our side" Cyborg said.

"I'm glad to be back" Raven replied "I just hope that something like this never happens again. I don't want to think about what would happen if my dark side were ever in control again."

"As long as we're by your side, you won't have to worry" Robin replied.

"Hey Rob, aren't you worried about Control Freak still being on the loose?" Beast Boy asked.

"I agree that with Hannibal's resources behind him, he could be quite a threat" Robin said, "but even if he is, the Teen Titans will be there to take him down."

Back at their secret HQ, the BB members were licking their wounds, not literally of course.

"Well, that sucked" CF replied "I came no closer to destroying the Titans than I did the last time."

"At least you didn't get your butt kicked by a green kid" Jack said, "I may never live this down."

"Rest assured, the Teen Titans shall pay for this" Hannibal said, "perhaps not tomorrow, or the next day, but someday, we'll get them for this! In the meantime, we need ta simply dust ourselves and ready ourselves for another scheme. And hopefully, this one will be more successful."

Next Time:

The Bean Brigade hears reports of strange alien sightings and decides to investigate. They eventually discover the source of the aliens is 10-year old Ben Tennyson and decide to steal his Omnitrix for their own evil uses. But Ben already has enough problems with Gwen deciding to be Lucky Girl fulltime. Can he protect himself and keep Gwen from getting herself killed? Find out in the next story "Luck be an Alien"


End file.
